This invention relates in general to gaming systems and processes, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a gaming activity having one or more independent bonus events in corresponding individual display segments, where the independent bonus events are randomly eliminated from the bonus activity while affording collective accumulation of credits.
Gaming devices such as slot machines have been in use in the U.S. for over a century. The earliest slot machines originally paid out in cigars and chewing gum. Remnants of the early slot machines are manifested in the traditional xe2x80x9cfruitxe2x80x9d symbols such as cherries, lemons, oranges, etc., which represent the original flavors of gum. Notwithstanding the similarity of the symbols and reels associated with the slot machines of both today and yesteryear, modern day slot machine implementations are markedly different than their mechanical ancestors. This dramatic implementation disparity results primarily from the advent of computers and video capabilities.
Pure chance gaming devices such as slot machines have proved wildly popular, and in recent years have rivaled and even surpassed their once untouchable table game counterparts. One reason for this popularity is the increase in innovation, and the recognition of the need for human stimulation. While true that a primary motivator for people to play gaming devices is the chance to win monetary or other prizes (in the case of legalized gambling), the intrigue and excitement of playing these newly created machines lures people as well. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that gaming innovations be rolled out to the participating public.
Conventionally, participation in slot machines involves initiating the rotation of multiple reels, and allowing the machine to randomly stop the reel rotation such that associated reel symbols line up a payline. If the symbols on that payline correspond to a predetermined symbol combination, the participant wins an amount corresponding to the particular symbol combination. For multi-lined paylines, a coin or other token may be played for any one or more of the available paylines, and each of the paylines may provide a winning payout. When this occurs, the slot machine pays out according to the payoff table posted on the slot machine. The payoff table informs players of the winning symbol combinations for that machine, and what each combination pays based on the number of coins allocated for the spin. If a winning combination occurs, the machine releases money or tokens into a payout chute, or may award the winning amount onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered three coins and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return, or may receive fifty credits for continued play.
It is a continual effort in the gaming industry to develop ways to attract and captivate players in playing gaming machines, such as slot games. One such manner of stimulating interest and heightening excitement has been through the use of xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d events. Bonus events or games are used to attract and keep players at a gaming machine. A bonus game is typically an additional gaming reel or machine, or a random selection device, that is enabled by a bonus qualifying signal from an underlying or primary gaming machine. Generally, a predetermined prize-winning combination of symbols in an underlying or primary game may result in the player being awarded one or more bonus games. Often the bonus event has a much higher probability of winning, thereby instilling a great interest by players in being awarded bonus events.
There are various secondary or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d events known in the art. One such bonus event allows the player to depress a bonus spin button to allow the player one or more additional free spins in which a winning payout may be made. Alternatively, additional, discrete bonus reels may be used for the bonus event. In such case, a particular symbol on any one or more of the reels which is stopped on a winning line may result in a winning payout. In some bonus activities, the reels may be controllable in a bonus play, unlike the underlying primary gaming play. For example, the reels may be individually stopped, and/or the reels may be rotated slower to allow the player to attempt to stop the reel such that the prize-winning symbol stops on the win line. In another example, a bonus event for a video slot machine may have a second screen where the player is rewarded with a bonus game, such as allowing the player to pick one of five different items on the second screen, and the selected item reveals a value won by the player. In recent times, bonus events have become quite extravagant, sometimes leading the player through video animations that provide visual and audio entertainment while providing clever ways in which the participant can receive payouts of varying quantities. After engaging in the bonus event, play resumes in the underlying, primary gaming machine.
Of these different types of bonus activities, one type includes those bonus activities where the participant is allowed to actively participate in the bonus event. For example, participants may be allowed to make some sort of selection in order to make the participant feel as though he or she has in some way contributed to the ultimate result. While this may be desirable for some participants, others are more intrigued by the random nature of gaming devices, and may seek an exciting manner of engaging in bonus activities without having to figure out how to best play Such a bonus round. This participant sentiment may become increasingly prevalent where the bonus activity is entirely different from the original, standard play of the game. For example, a standard slot machine may have a bonus activity where an animated series of events takes place, and the participant must try to figure out how to effectively play the bonus round. As some bonus activities become more and more elaborate, some participants may be put off by the inherent complexities.
Another problem with prior art bonus activities is that there is conventionally an understood xe2x80x9cendxe2x80x9d of the bonus activity that is sure to occur. For example, in a bonus round where a participant is allowed to select six of twenty-four hidden bonus amounts, the bonus round ends when the amounts associated with the six selections have been made and credited to the participant. While it may be exciting for the participant to engage in such a bonus round, it is largely due to the participant""s knowledge that the bonus round is likely to produce greater payout amounts than during standard play. However, it would be desirable in the gaming industry to provide bonus activity that is terminated based on random events, where although statistically bound, can theoretically continue indefinitely.
The present invention recognizes the strong desirability of bonus activities in today""s gaming industry, and addresses the aforementioned and other concerns and shortcomings of present bonus activities. The present invention provides gaming participants with an intelligible gaming bonus activity, while providing an exciting, visually-appealing activity having a theoretically unlimited potential for credit accumulations.
To overcome limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for facilitating participation in a gaming system. The present invention provides a slot game event where certain display segments are continually eliminated from the slot game event, by becoming associated with a predetermined one or more xe2x80x9cdiscontinue symbols.xe2x80x9d Those display segments that are not eliminated in this fashion continue to remain active, and potentially accumulate credits, until they too are eliminated from the slot game event.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for facilitating participation by a player in a slot game, such as that provided via a slot machine or computing device. A display grid having a plurality of active display segments is presented. Symbols are presented in each of the active display segments, such as by randomly selecting symbols and displaying a randomly selected symbol in each of the active display segments. Of these symbols, at least some are discontinue symbols, and the display segments that are associated with a discontinue symbol are deactivated. The presentation of symbols and subsequent deactivation of symbols associated with discontinue symbols continues until all of the active display segments have been deactivated.
In more specific embodiments of the invention, the method may be implemented in a bonus mode of the slot game, which may be invoked upon the occurrence of a predetermined symbol combination in a standard mode of the slot game. Display segments not associated with the bonus mode can then be de-emphasized to distinguish the display segments associated with the bonus mode from those that are not. A lesser number than all of the active display segments may be the trigger point where the bonus event terminates. In other specific embodiments, active display segments that are not deactivated due to a discontinue symbol will remain active due to the presence of a continue symbol in those active display segments. Payout amounts may be associated with any one or more of the continue symbols, such that a participant can keep accumulating credits at each of the active display segments as long as they remain active. In other embodiments, even predetermined discontinue symbols may be given a payout amount, but the display segments associated with these discontinue symbols will not be able to accumulate any further credits until an entirely new bonus round is invoked.
Another aspect of the invention involves a casino gaming apparatus hosting a gaming activity having at least a standard mode of operation and a bonus mode of operation. The gaming apparatus includes a video screen to present a display grid having a plurality of display cells. A user interface is provided to allow the player to participate in the standard mode of operation, and in some embodiments in the bonus mode of operation as well. A processor is used to designate a plurality of the display cells as active display cells in response to a predetermined symbol combination occurring during the standard mode of operation. When in the bonus mode of operation, the processor randomly presents symbols in the active display cells, and deactivates the active display cells associated with a discontinue symbol. The processor, whether automatically or initiated by user input, repeats the random presentation of symbols and deactivation of the display cells associated with the discontinue symbols, until all, or alternatively a predetermined number, of the active display cells have been deactivated.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for facilitating participation in a slot game on a slot machine. A display grid having multiple display segments is presented. Virtual reels, that are visible via the display segments, are electronically xe2x80x9cspun.xe2x80x9d Each of the virtual reels includes symbols from a collective symbol set. This spinning action of the virtual reels is terminated, resulting in a random presentation of a symbol from the collective symbol set in each of the display segments. If a bonus event is invoked through determining whether a predetermined symbol combination is presented, then the display segments associated with the symbols of the predetermined symbol combination are distinguished from inactive display segments disassociated with the symbols of the predetermined symbol combination. While in bonus mode, a bonus virtual reel is spun in each of the active display segments. This spinning action of the bonus virtual reels is terminated, resulting in a random presentation of bonus symbols in each of the active display segments. Display segments associated with a stop-bonus symbol are deactivated and thereby eliminated from the rest of that bonus event. The bonus virtual reels continue to be spun, and display segments deactivated, until a predetermined number, such as all, of the active display segments have been deactivated. More particular embodiments include providing credit awards for at least some of the symbols presented in the display segments that are not stop-bonus symbols.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.